She’s Changed
by iam.nylaa
Summary: “How could I not believe the rumors anymore Beck! I know you better then anyone! I can tell when your upset or angry or...in love” Or, Jade starts to doubt Beck’s love for her due to rumors about him and the new girl.
1. Pilot

**Season #1**

 **Episode #1:Pilot**

Beck had been frantically looking for his girlfriend for her past twenty minutes and wasn't having any luck. When the bell rung Jade immediately jumped out of her chair grabbing her bag and sprinted out of the classroom. He walked out and went out back of the school where he knew Jade likes to go during study hall to be alone.

"Ja-"

His heart broke at the sight in front of him. Jade was crying. **Hard.** She never crys. And if she does, it's usually out of anger, but never this hard.

"Jade what's wrong?-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Jade what's wrong?"

"Why don't you go ask your new little girlfriend Tori!"

He sighed.

"Jade. It's was just a stage kiss"

"Careful. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to be hurt"

Her voice was shaky and she was still crying.

"Jade. It was just a stage kiss. I don't even know her"

"Oh so now you just go around kissing girls you don't know?! Why don't you just rip my heart out and step on it?!"

"Jade i'm sorry! If I knew you were gonna be affected by it i would have never done it"

"WELL IT'S TO LATE FOR THAT!"

"Jade. I'm so so so sorry. What do you want me to do to make you stop crying"

She didn't reply. She just put her head down and continued to cry. He sighed and sat next to her and tried to put his arm around her but she moved away.

"No"

"Jade what's is it that you want me to do? I honestly HATE seeing you like this"

"If you hated seeing me like this you wouldn't have done it"

"Jade I swear it didn't mean anything to me. I was just acting. What do you want me to do to make you feel better? You want me to buy you some coffee? Some new scissors? Just please Jade. Stop crying and talk to me"

She sat up and wiped her face but more tears kept falling.

"Say you still love me"

"I've never stopped Jade. Even when are arguments got intense, i've never stopped loving you. And I never will"

He grabbed her chin and brought her face closer to his to his before whispering:

"I love you so so so much Jade"

He closed the gap between them and kissed her passionately.

"I love you too Beck. I'm sorry I don't say that often but I really do love you"

He smiled before pecking her lips.

"I know you do babe"

He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and deeping the kiss. They both heard the bell rung, indicating that forth period was over lunch was about to start. They knew people would be appearing soon but they didn't care. They were glad to be in each others arms.

Welcome To My Second Book, "She's Changed".


	2. The Bird Scene

**Thanks AnnaWritesFanfics and a Guest for the reviews**

 **Season #1**

 **Episode #2:The Bird Scene**

Jade walked around the corner to the main corridor to see the new girl struggling to get books in her plain gray locker. Jade being Jade decided to tease her. 

"Need some help?"

"Yes"

"Interesting"

Jade walked off around the next corner leaving get the struggling brunette with her jaw droppped. After searching for another minute she finally found Beck inside of a vacant classroom writing something. She knocked on the door to get his attention and walked to up him. 

"Hey"

"Hey"

"What are you doing in here?"She asked sitting on top of the desk Beck was seated at. 

"Just trying to finish up some homework I didn't get to finish"

Jade furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Beck always finishes his homework and never has trouble with it. 

"Why couldn't you finish it last night?"

"No reason"

As he put his books back in his book bag, Jade noticed somethings wrong. Beck always tried to stay calm and collected but she could see in his eyes that something was wrong. 

"Okay what's really the problem?"

He stood up and looked at her, slinging his book bag over his shoulder. 

"What do you mean?"

"Nobody else might not be able to see it but I can. So tell me what's up"

She sat her cup down and redirected her attention to Beck who was running his hand through his hair.

"It's nothing Jade really"

He avoided her eye contact. She didn't know why but she took that offensive. 

"Is it because of what happen yesterday?"She asked sounding more vulnerable then she intended. Beck finally look up at her. 

"Baby"He said softly as he sat his book bag in the chair and stood in between Jade's legs with his hands on her waist. 

"It's not that Jade. I promise it's not. Just some family issues"

Jade knew Beck's family went through a lot. That's why he always tried to stay so calm all the time. But she knew once in a while he need to vent about everything. 

"Is everything okay?"

"I guess. I was talking to my parents last night. It's some stuff going on with my family in Canada"

"Are you gonna go to Canada to see them?"

"My parents don't want me to. But I still might end up going"

Jade wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away Jade picked her cup of coffee and handed it to Beck. 

"Here. You need it way more then I do"

"You don't have to do that Jade"

"It's fine really. Just take it"

She smiled slightly at him telling him it was honestly okay. He smiled back and took the cup from her, taking a sip. 

"Oh come on! How am I suppose to do the scene right if nobody will tell me what I did wrong I thought you guys were my friends"

"I'm not your friend"

Jade slid her arm down Beck's arm and grabbed his hand and walked over to the vending machine. 

"Jade. Be nice"

"What? She was irratating me. Her voice was all whiny and high"

Jade grabbed a dollar from her back pocket and got a juice. 

"You guys! My problem?"

"Number one rule of the bird scene. No ones allowed to help you"Beck said as him and Jade walked back to the group. 

"No one"Rex said as he leaned closer to her face. She slowly turned and looked at him annoyed. 

"So this is what you did to your locker?"Jade said pointing to the whiteboard hung on the locker. 

"Yeah see its a dry erase board with a bunch of colorful markers in a convenient cup so whoever wants to can write or draw whatever they want"

"But your suppose to decorate it yourself"Beck said

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition"Cat finished 

"Well what's wrong with other people expressive on my locker?"

"Well for one thing they can do that"Robbie said pointing at her locker. She turned around to seen the word 'STUPID' in the middle. 

"Yeah well my locker's smarter then your locker!"She yelled have the brown haired girl. 

"Really Jade?"

"You can't lie it was kinda funny"She said smiling up at her boyfriend. He laughed lowly. 

"Yeah it was a little funny"

Beck's hand slid under the table and grabbed Jade's hand in his. 

"What's wrong"He whispered in her ear so none could hear but her. 

"I don't like her!"She said in a whisper-yell tone that everyone heard. Everyone's head turned towards the couple. Jade rolled her eyes. 

"Can we help you?"

Everyone quickly looked back down at their plates. 

"Why?"

"Why what?"She said at a regular tone, earning a shush from Beck. 

"Why don't you like her?"

She looked over at Beck in disbelief. 

"Do you not remember what happen in abc improv?"She asked now in a whisper tone.

"It was a stage kiss"

"A stage kiss you probably enjoyed!"

Beck sighed and took both her hands in his, still under the table. 

"Why? Why do you keep doubting how much I love you?"

She sighed. 

"I don't know. I guess...I'm not used to being loved"

He sighed and stood up, grabbing her hand and pulling her up also. 

"What are you-"

"Shh. Just come with me"

They walked into the empty hallways of the school and stopped in front of Beck's transparent locker. He pushed her against the locker and kissed her passionately. 

"I love you Jade. So much"He said in between kisses. Jade pulled away and looked deep in his eyes. Like she was trying to find any hint of him lying. When she couldn't find any she smiled and kissed him back hungrily. After a few moments the doors open followed by a gasp. They pulled away and seen Tori and Cat standing at the door. 

"I am so sorry!"

Jade rolled her eyes and pulled away from Beck, crossing her arms. 

"It's fine. Really"

"No it's not we were just trying to make sure everything was okay and I volunteered to go with Cat and-"

"Tori it's fine. Really"Beck said with a light chuckle. Tori's cheek flushed red and Jade looked down at the floor with jealousy and sadness. 

"O-okay. Well we'll be going now"

She turned around and walked out the door. 

"Bye guys!"Cat waved and bounced out of the door. Beck looked back at Jade and smirked. He pecked her bottom lip that was poking out unintentionally. 

"Your so cute when you pout you know?"

She rolled her eyes. 

"Shut up"

He grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her again. When she didn't kiss back Beck pulled away and looked into her eyes. 

"What's wrong?"

"Her! She total blushed over you and you just let her!"

"Well what did you want me to do?"

She sighed. 

"I-I don't know. Forget I said anything"

She tried to walk away but Beck grabbed her hands. 

"Baby. It's okay" He kissed her again and she smiled into the kiss. 

"I love you"

Even though Jade was still having a hard time adapting to the "love" word, she had a feeling Beck really did love her. But she smiled, and responded. 

_"I love you too"_

Hope you enjoyed the second chapter

Please RR


	3. Stage Fighting

**Season #1**

 **Episode#3:Stage Fighting**

"Can't wait for our fight...scene"

Jade smirked once more before strutting out of the doors of the Black Box Theater. Once she reached Sikowitz's class she sat down in her usual spot and waited quitely for class to start, except for when Sinjin tried to sit next to her and she screamed at him, scaring him off. Soon Beck came in and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. When the bell rung Tori came in and slowly walked past Jade with a scared expression on her face. Jade smirked at her and she jumped and quickly sat next to Andre who gave her a confused and worried expression.

"Owww!"

Beck sat up immediately at the sight of his girlfriend falling to the ground and the sound of her scream of pain.

"Butternut! Butternut!"

"She's bleeding!"

Beck grabbed Jade's hand to get a good look at her face.

"Are you okay?"

"No Tori hit me in the face foreal!"

"No I didn't!"

Beck looked over at Tori in surprise. Clearly she did. Jade's eye was BLEEDING.

"Tell that to my bleeding eye! Owww!"

When Jade leaned against him he knew she needed to get medical help immediately.

"She needs to sit to sit down" The teacher told everyone crowding Jade.

Everyone searched around for a chair until Tori found one. He was skeptical about it at first but he allowed it considering the fact that Jade was hurting. But Beck regretted it when he seen Jade fall as soon as she touched the chair.

"That was a breakaway chair!"

Everyone slowly looked over at Tori.

"Aw butternut!"

Beck walked over to his girlfriend who was sitting alone and sat his food down.

"Hey. How you feel?"

"My eye hurts"

"Oh yeah which one?"He joked warning a glare from the sixteen year old goth.

"Cute. I want coffee"

"What's the magic word?"

"Get me some coffee"

He continued to stare at her until she gave in.

"Please?"

"Actually the magic word was lotion but i'll except your please cuz you got a boo-boo eye"

She probably didn't want him to but he seen her slight smile as he got up and started walking away.

"Two sugars!"

"I know what to do!"

"Are you mad?"

Beck wasn't even paying attention to anything Jade was saying. He was to busy examining Jade's face and trying to process everything.

"Beck"

He looked up into her light blue pleading eyes.

"Huh?"

"Are you mad?"

"I dunno...i'm kinda disappointed"

She sighed. After a few seconds she finally blurred out.

"Say something!"

Beck sighed and sat back,crossing his arms.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you do it? Why'd you fake the whole thing? Why'd you want to get Tori in trouble?"

"I don't know! I guess I did it because I wanted to get back at her for kissing you"

"Why though? I told you it was a stage kiss. And it didn't mean anything. Not to me anyway. If she felt something that's on her because I only love you"

"Still Beck. That's not gonna stop her. It didn't stop any of the other girls. She probably thinks i'm forcing you to date me and she'll think you two can just secretly date and i'm not gonna let her take the best thing that's ever happened to me away just because she's this pretty and perfect girl"

Beck could tell Jade was angry. Her face was red and her breathing was becoming heavier. Either that or she was in the verge of crying.

"Jade come here"

She stared at him for a second before slowly walking over to the couch. He pulled her down on his lap and kissed her, pulling her hair behind her ears.

"I love you okay? Your perfect to me"

"Beck don't lie just to make me feel better"

"I'm not. Your the best thing that's ever happened to me to. Why would i waste that?"

She shrugged and looked into Beck's eyes.

"Say you love me"

This time Beck didn't ask for the magic word. He didn't feel the need to tease her this time. Instead he just flipped them over laying them down and kissed her. After a few moments he broke the kiss

"I love you"

She smiled. An actual smile. Not her usual smirk or a forced smile. An actual smile. A smile telling Beck that she was happy.

"I love you too Beck. So much. I'm sorry I don't say that often."

"Don't worry Jade. I know you do"

He smashed his lips back into hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair. And that's how they stay for the rest of the night. Kissing and tangled in each other's embraces.

 **I really like how this chapter turned out.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Thanks AnnaWritesFanfics for her continuous reviews and support**

 **Please RR**


	4. The Birthweek Song

**Season #1**

 **Episode#4:The Birthweek Song**

Jade angrily dialed her boyfriend's number and put her phone up to her ear.

"Hey it's Beck. Can't answer the phone right now, but leave a voicemail and i'll get back to you later"

She groaned and tried again.

"Hey it's Beck. Can-"

And again

"Hey it's Beck-"

And again

"Hey it's-"

And again

"Hey-"

Finally she gave up and walked to lunch angry.

"Hey guys what should i get Trina for her birthday?"

"Talent"

Tori glared over at Jade before looking at Andre hopefully. Jade ignored them for about three minutes until she got tired of them talking about Trina and her birthday.

"You people give me a rash"

She grabbed her things and started walking toward the school, ignoring Rex's comment. {"What kind of rash?!"}. She walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat on her edge of the stage knowing he wouldn't be coming back until lunch was over. She pulled her phone out and seen she had four missed calls from Beck. She quickly called him back and he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey-"

"Where are you?"

"Jade. I'm sick"

Her expression softened and she relaxed.

"Oh. I'm coming over"

"Jade no you don't ha-"

She hung up and grabbed her things and ran out the classroom to her locker. Once she got everything she needed she ran out of the school and to her car and drove to Beck's RV. When she got there she used her key and walked in to seen him having a coughing fit. She scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Eww. Your gross when your sick"

"Sorry i'm not more appealing"

She sat her stuff down and walked to the bathroom and got medicine out of the cabinet and walked back to him.

"Here"

"Noooo that's gross"

"Your gross!"

He glared at her.

"Thanks Jade. Your so helpful"

He started coughing again. Jade sighed.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it. Just give me the medicine"

She handed him the medicine and grabbed a spoon. Once she poured it in there she helped him get it to his mouth. She sat everything on the nightstand and got up, grabbing her purse.

"Where are you going?"

She ignored him and left the RV and drove to the nearest grocery store. She bought a few cans of chicken noodle soup and quickly drove back to the RV. When she got there she sat them on the small counter and made one. When she tried to give it to him he shook his head.

"If i eat i might throw up"

She rolled her eyes and went to the small bathroom and got a black bucket.

"Now eat"

She helped him sit up and gave him the bowl. After a few spoonfuls he shook his head.

"I can't eat anymore"

Jade took the bowl and sat it in the microwave.

"Alright but your eating it later.

Later on that day Beck was feeling better. Jade was currently wiping make up off her face when Beck's laptop dinged. He grabbed it and seen Andre had messaged him on The Slap.

 **Andre:** What's up, man? Where you been?

 **Beck:** Sick. Jade's taking care of me.

By now Jade was done and was peaking over his shoulder.

 **Andre:** Oou sorry about that

"What?!"

Jade quickly took the laptop.

 **Beck:** Hi, Andre. It's Jade. I'm sitting right next to you and NEWSFLASH:I know how to read

 **Andre:** Right...I was just kidding. Your the best girlfriend. Sweet, caring...

 **Beck:** Stop typing

She pushed the computer over to the edge of the bed and crossed her arms. Beck smiled at her small pout and pecked her bottom lip.

"Your still sick"

"No i'm not"

"Oh yeah? Wanna see?"

"See how"

He rolled on top of Jade and pulled a piece of hair behind her ear.

"If you get sick that means i'm still sick"

"Why do i have to be your little test hamster?!"

He laughed.

"Just wait. And if your sick, i'll get sick with you again. We'll be sick together"

"That's so stupid"

"But we'll be together more often"

She smiled slightly and Beck leaned down and kissed her lips softly. When they pulled away she smiled but quickly frowned.

"What's wrong baby?"He asked softly. She didn't do it intentionally but she blushed and giggled slightly and looked to the side.

"It's just...i'm not sweet and caring. I'm not this perfect girlfriend that if you being home to your parents they would love you. Your parents hate me. You need to be with someone sweet and caring. Like...T-Tori"

"Hey"

He wiped the tear that had fell from her eyes and kissed her.

"I love you okay? Not Tori"

"Okay"

He knew she didn't believe him. She would have said something else and they would probably be talking about it for the rest of the afternoon. But she didn't. As he was about to say something else, his laptop dinged. He ignored it kissed her neck.

"Beck. Go answer it"

"It's probably not important"

"Answer it"

He sighed and sat up, grabbing the laptop. As he typed Jade snuggled into his arm, taking in his scent. She smiled an actual smile, feeling safe from anything and anyone. Her parents, the new girl, everything. She felt like she was in a completely different universe where it was just her and Beck. She felt...happy. Like some type of ecstasy.

To bad that feeling was soon crushed.

Jade had opened her eyes and looked at Beck's laptop screen. It was Tori's brand new slap page. There she already had 110 followers and she was still new. There was a tab at the top that said:" **Tori Vega has requested to friend you** "Beck exited out of The Slap completely and pushed his laptop back to the end of the bed.

"Y-you could've accepted it"

"It's fine"

"Really Beck accept it"

"Later. Right now i'm worried about you"

He rolled back on top of her and kissed her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips softly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When they broke away for air, she looked at him sadly.

"Say you love me"

"Magic word?"

She might not have shown it but she loved when he asked her for the magic word. It was little there little thing.

"Lotion?"She said teasingly with a smile.

"Actually the magic word was please but i'll except lotion"

They smiled at eachother before returning back to heir passionate make out session.

 **The chapters after "Jade Dumps Beck" won't be based on the episodes. They will be getting into the whole concept of the stories. Then it will go back to the order of the episodes**

 **Thanks for all the reviews!**


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

**Season #1**

 **Episode #5:Jade Dumps Beck**

"What is this?!"

Jade angrily put her phone up to her boyfriends face.

"She's just a friend babe"

"Yeah sure. I friend who ALWAYS texts you. Is that why we couldn't go to the movies yesterday?!"

"Jade I had rehearsal for a play yesterday you knew that"

"What is she in this play?! Do you get to kiss her?! I-Is that why you want to rehearse this play so much?"

"She doesn't even go to our school Jade your being ridiculous"

"Well since i'm so ridiculous why don't you just dump me?!"

"Because i love you to much to dump you Jade what part of that don't you get?"

"Obviously not all of it!"

She then stormed out of the RV. Beck sighed and sat back on his bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Your being ridiculous!"

"What do you care?! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

Jade stormed around the corner and to Sikowitz's classroom. She sat all the way in the back corner with her arms crossed.

"Hiiii! Oouu i love your hair! Oouu and your shoes are cool! Whoa is that a mask in the wall?! Oouu cute shirt! Hey is that Ja-"

Once Cat seen Jade, her face fell and her happy mode disappeared.

"Jadey!"

Jade rolled her eyes as the short redhead ran over to her and sat in the seat next to her.

"What's the matter?!"

"God Cat your so loud. And nothing's wrong"

"Yes it is. I can see it in your eyes. Your sad"

"I'm not sad!"

"Yes you are! Can you please just tell me?!

"No Cat!"

"Fine. I'll just ask Beck when he comes in here"

"Me and Beck broke up"

"WHAT?!"

"We broke up"She said with a shrug. Cat gasped wrapped her arms around Jade's neck tightly.

"NO!!"

Cat squealed and covered her face with her hands. Once the bell rung Beck came in with Tori laughing about something. Jade felt a strong pang in her chest as they sat close next to each other in the middle of the class. And since Jade was off to the side, she had a straight view of them.

"Good morning students! We will be working on a group projects for two weeks. Your groups can be up to four people. You'll come up with an original play and perform it for the class. Best play gets to be presented in front of the whole school. Get started!"

"Wanna be my partner?"

Jade was to busy watching Beck. He didn't even seem upset or angry about their breakup. Jade started to believe all the times Beck told her he loved her were lies. She wouldn't be surprised. She was used to people leaving her.

"Jadey?"

She looked over at girl who was smiling.

"Huh?"

"Do you wanna be my partner?Y'know for the project?"

"Um yeah. Sure"

"Great! I was thinking we could perform and play on two fairy princess who live in a magic castle made of candy and-"

Jade continued to stare at Beck. The way he smiled and laughed with the people in his group made her think she was holding him back from enjoying his life. He could've been happier then he was when he was with her. People always said they thought Jade was FORCING Beck to date her. She always got mad from it, but now that she thinks about it, she probably was. She didn't know what came over her but she quickly got up and ran out of the classroom to the bathroom. When she got into a stall she lost it. She slid down the wall and cried.

"Jadey!"

Cat crawled under the stall and sat next to Jade and pulled her into a hug. Jade laid her head on Cat's shoulder and cried.

"Jadey. It's gonna be okay. I promise"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Cat wasn't there. Apparently her brother went crazy last night so they had to take him to the special hospital to see his "special doctor" Jade ignored every teacher and student and basically zoned out everything for the whole day. Once lunch came she brought a burrito and sat alone. When Sinjin and some friend of his sat down Jade quickly dismissed them before Tori and Andre came over.

"Hey!"

"Hey Jade"

"You look a little like a lady who could use some lunch buddies"

"Please"

"Well. I just thought you were mad cuz of-"

"I broke up with Beck okay i dumped him"

When there was a car honk everyone turned in amazement at the expensive car that just pulled into their school's parking lot.

"Whoa!"Andre said taking in the yellow car.

"You. Are amazing. Y'know that?"

"Is that Alyssa Vaughn?"Tori said in amazement. She had never seen her in real life.

"Yeah. So?"

"Nothing. Pfft she's gross. French Fry?"

Tori held out a french fry and smiled at the brown-haired girl.

"Gross? Look at her!"

He pointed over to the car and seen her and Beck laughing.

"That's girl is smoking hot i'm serious"

Jade looked over at Andre.

"I should shut up"

He looked down at his plate while Tori ran her hand through her hair.

"Look he didn't mean to say tha-"

"I don't care. If Beck wants to date that i hope he has tons of fun with it"

Tori and Andre looks down at the squished burrito in Jade's pale hands.

"Uh"

"What?"

"Your hurting your burrito"

Jade looked down at the burrito is her hands. She scoffed and plopped it down on the plate and grabbed her bag and walked off. When she got inside the school she sat on the steps with her head in her hands. When her phone rung she wiped her eyes and looked on the screen and seen Cat's name. She sighed and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jadey!!"

Jade flinched and moved the phone away from her ear.

"Hi Cat"

"Are you at lunch right now?"

"Yeah sorta"

"Oh. Well i'll be back tomorrow!"

"Yayyy"Jade said unenthusiasticly while she looked down at her nails. When she heard the first set of doors open she quickly stood up and grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs and around the corner.

"So did anything happen today?"

When she seen Beck walk through the doors she immediately froze.

"Hello?"

"No. You didn't miss nothing"She whispered. Once she seen Beck walk around the other corner she sighed in relief and started walking down the stairs.

"Oh. Well maybe tomorrow we can have a sleepover!"

"Sure Cat whatever"

As Cat started talking Jade kind of zoned her out. As she was just walking around, she found herself bumping into someone.

"Oh i'm so sor-"

She looked up to see her ex-boyfriend.

"I-I'll call you back"

She hung up her phone without looking away from Beck.

"Hey"he finally said

"Hey..."

As they continued to look in each others eyes, Jade couldn't help but feel the urge of tears. She missed Beck. But she ruined everything between them. It was her fault. And she was willing to change for him. And before she knew it the words were flying out of her mouth.

"Do you wanna get back together?"

He blinked a few times like he was trying to process what she just said.

"Huh?"

"Umm. D-do you wanna g-get back together"

"Oh"

He looked down at the floor, breaking the strong eye contact Jade was personally enjoying. She was hoping there was at least a little love in his heart for her and would say yes so she could change for him.

"I don't think so"

Jade's face fell.

"You... don't think so?"

"I just don't think we should be together"

"But-"

The bell rung, indicating the students were about to start coming in from lunch.

"I gotta go"

He walked past her leaving her staring at the wall. She turned around to see him walking out of the door, running his hand through his hair. Jade took a deep breath and kicked the nearest locker before breaking down.

xxxxxxxxx

"I'm glad me and Jade broke up"

Lies. They were all lies. I missed Jade **SO** much. I don't know why i rejected her. I wasn't thinking straight.

"Why?"

"Because i can't remember the last time she did one nice thing for me"

"Well didn't you just have a birthday? What did she get you?"

I stepped closer to her.

"She got me a can...of lemonade"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"A rottenhiemer!"

Tori furrowed her eyebrows.

"A rottweiler?"

"Yes!"

She was actually...happy. She felt like she actually had a chance to get back together with Beck. They ran out of the closet(after finding some man sleeping in the corner) knowing their plan for tonight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night when they got the dog, they went to Beck's RV. Jade slowly opened the door and steeped in and seen him sleeping.

"Okay. Beck's asleep. Gimme the dog"

"Wait he has a runny nose"

Jade looked over looked at Tori. She had pulled out a tissue from her purse and was holding it to the dogs nose.

"Blooowww"

Jade raised her eyebrow in confusion and was shocked when the dog put his paw on Tori's arm and blow. She shook it off and grabbed the dog. Once he was in the RV Jade sighed in relief.

"Okay. If this helps me get Beck back i'm gonna owe you big time"

"You already owe me big time"

Once they heard screams coming from the RV and seen it shaking thy started to worry. They went to the windows calling for Beck.

"Are you okay?"

"Does it sound like he's okay?!"

"No he's never gonna take me back!"

Tori looked over at the raven haired girl. Was she serious? All she cared about was gettin back together with him when he could be dead right now.

"I think that's the least of our problems right now!"

xxxxxxxxxx

As Beck was helping his mom with cooking, he heard screaming coming from outside.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know. I'll go see"

He dropped the knife on the cutting board and wiped his hands before walking outside to the backyard where the noise was coming from. He seen his RV rattling and two figures that he recognized as Jade and Tori.

"What is going on?"

"Ahh!"

"Beck!" Jade screamed.

"What are you doing your in their being mauled by a dog"

"Dog my dad's in there!"

"What?!"

"Dad?!"

He opened the door to his RV but instantly closed it jumping back.

"Woah that is a big dog!"

"We're sorry"

"So sorry"Jade said feeling guilty. She had never felt guilty of anything she's done but this was suppose to make Beck love her again, not hate her.

"Oh. Whyyyyyyyyyy?"

Once the paramedic closed the door of the ambulance she walked up to Beck.

"He's gonna be okay"

He nodded.

"Hey. Are you in college yet?"

She put his hand on his arm and he looked her up and down. The jealous side of Jade grabbed onto his other arm pulling him closer to her.

"Bye!"

She walked to the front of the ambulance and drove off with his dad and mom in the back. He shook his head nd walked past the girls.

"Too too me to get you a dog"

"Dude!"

Beck looked at Jade. She knew he hated her right now but she had to explain herself. She couldn't stand Beck hating her.

"Okay. It was my idea. I just wanted you to have a dog because you've talk about getting one ever since i met you and-"

She was interrupted by Beck grabbing her wrist and kissing her. Once they pulled away, she couldn't help but smile.

"You love me again"

"Who said i stopped?"

"Awwwww"

They looked back to see Tori gushing over them.

"I ruined the moment"

"It's okay. I owe you one"

She turned around and kissed her boyfriend again. She honestly missed his kisses, his touch, the way he protectively wrapped his arm around her shoulder wherever they were.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt but it's getting kind of late and i was wondering if you could take me home"

"It's not that far a walk"

Tori was shocked. Jade literally just told her she owed her. As the two started kissing again she just gave up and started walking, yelling a quick note to them{"Try not to swallow each other!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Beck?"

"Yes?"

"Why'd you tell Tori you were glad we broke up?"

"I don't know. I was stupid. I guess i wanted you to suffer fe dumping me. I didn't mean it, honestly. I missed you like crazy"

She smiled softly against his chest.

"You should go to hospital to se your dad"

He checked the time.

"Yeah. You can stay here until i get back if you want"

She smiled.

"Kay"

He kissed her one last time before leaving. The kiss was stuck in Jade's head. She really didn't want to lose his kisses again. So that's when she made a pack with herself. She grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

 _I, Jadeyln Marie West, swear to change my ways. No matter what happens, i'll never be "B*tchy Jade" ever again._

 _I, Jadelyn Marie West, swear to change my dark ways. To not wear black all the time. I'll never be "Emo Jade" ever again._

 _And lastly, I, Jadelyn Marie West, swear to never get jealous again if a girl talks to Beck. I'll never be "Jealous Jade" ever again._

She signed it and folded it, putting it in her back pocket. She sighed. This was gonna be hard...

Hey!

Sorry it took so long to get this update out. I'll be back with frequent updates though.

Please RR


End file.
